


uncanny relations

by GreenMuffinRanger (FuzzyPurplePenguins)



Series: Jurassic Days [16]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: M/M, Power Ranger Meetings, Riley is a Power Ranger Magnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/pseuds/GreenMuffinRanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, whoever has you is one lucky person."</p><p>Then the stranger's on his way, skateboarding down the street, and Riley's left wondering what the hell just happened.</p><p>or: On his day off, Riley meets someone who reminds him of Chase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	uncanny relations

**Author's Note:**

> Holy moly, I have not written anything Dino Charge related in...a really long time.
> 
> I'm pretty sure the whole fandom thinks Xander and Chase are related, if not at least know each other, so here's my take on that.
> 
> I also apparently decided, at some point between writing the last chapter of code green and this, that Chase texts like a facebook mom.
> 
> Speaking of, for anyone wondering about racin' and code green, I don't know when I'm going to update those. Hiatus is really killing my creativity.
> 
> Enjoy, at any rate!

"Hey, mate. Can you point me in the direction of the museum?"  
  
It takes Riley a second to process the words, but he looks up from his book, blinks at the male in front of him, cocky smirk, foot poised on a skateboard, green shirt.  
  
Riley blinks, because for half a second he thought his boyfriend was playing a practical joke on him, but no, this is an entirely different person.  
  
An entirely different person who is unnervingly like Chase, with an accent (albeit Australian) and everything.  
  
"You okay, mate? Not mute are you? That'd be a shame for someone like...you." The male's eyes flit up and down, casing him, and the other male smiles.  
  
Riley clears his throat. He's pretty sure this stranger is flirting with him.  
  
"Sorry," He says. "You just remind me of someone I know." The green ranger turns, points behind them. "The museum is six blocks in that direction, you can't miss it, just go straight."  
  
"Thanks mate. Although..." The other male grins. "I'm really bad with directions, maybe you should-"  
  
"Sorry, I'm taken," Riley says quickly, opening his book again.  
  
"Oh," The other male shrugs. "Well whoever has you is one lucky person."  
  
"Thanks, I guess," Riley says, and then the stranger's on his way, skateboarding down the street, and Riley's left wondering what the hell just happened.  
  
_**xxxxxxxxx**_  
  
Chase texts him two hours later, when he's just about to head to the museum.  
  
_My cousin Xander came to visit, come over so I can show you off and brag XP_  
  
Riley snorts at the emojis that are attached to the end of the text, and before he can respond, another message comes in, and it's a picture.  
  
It's a little hard to see, so he enlarges it and then practically chokes on air.  
  
It's the stranger from earlier.  
  
Riley pauses, and then sends back: _I already met him._ _I can see how you're related._  
  
A couple of minutes of walking pass without response, and then:  
  
_He flirted with you! Brb strangling him._  
  
Riley groans, and speeds up his pace to get to the museum.  
  
At least, he decides, that there's an explanation for the uncanny resemblance, and it wasn't a Sledge cloning them thing.  
  
Riley stops, thinks about that - Chase being cloned - and shudders.  
  
"Please," He says, half a prayer directed at the former ranger teams. "Don't ever let Chase be cloned."  
  
Just dealing with Chase and Xander is going to be an experience in of itself.  
  
**_~fin_**

**Author's Note:**

> Short thing is short. Awkward ending is awkward. Forgive me, I'm getting used to writing the dino babies again.
> 
> There will probably be follow ups where Xander learns Chase and Riley are part of the new team and Chase and Riley learn Xander is a former Ranger. If y'all want them.
> 
> My tumblr is thatwritermojo if you want to come yell at me for being awful at being a part of the DC fandom. :/


End file.
